So Little Time
by BensonStablerFan2006
Summary: this is my very first fanfic, so bear with me! Olivia Receives A Phone Call From A Close Friend At 1 am. Olivia Starts To Worry For This Person. R&R Please!
1. Problem

Disclaimer_: I don't own any of these characters; though I wish I did, my wish hasn't come true, yet at least._

_1 a.m. at Detective Olivia Benson's apartment in Manhattan, New York._

"Riiiiiig! Riiiinnngg!" went Liv's cell phone.

"Damn it! 5 more minutes!" Olivia moaned and unplugged the alarm clock.

"Riiiiiinnnng! Riiiiiiinnngg!" the phone kept ringing.

"Oh Shit!" Liv says realizing that it wasn't the alarm. "Hello- err- uh- Benson."

"Olivia, Olivia.. Is that you?" says an all too familiar voice.

"Yes, This is Olivia."

"Livvy. I- I-I need your help." Says the shaky female voice. By now Olivia was in the kitchen looking around the fridge for something to eat.

"Ewe!" Olivia says to herself pulling out hairy cheese "where did that come from?" she looked at the clock on the stove. "1 a.m."

"Casey, what happened?" Olivia says sympathetically.

"I-I-I- was." Casey begins to say with tears welling up in her eyes. "I was r-r-r-r—" Casey was cut short of her sentence as a man came on the phone.

"Who is this?" the man demands.

"Who are you?" Olivia replies.

"I asked first."

"My name is Olivia."

"Olivia who?"

"Olivia Benson." Liv yawns, "Now who are you?"

"Oooo! As in the famous _Detective Benson_? Eh?"

"Yes. NOW WHO THE HELL IS THIS? AND WHERE THE FUCK IS CASEY?" Olivia demands.

"My name is Michael."

"Alright Michael. What have you done with Casey?"

"Oh don't worry about your friend Casey." The man gives an evil laugh. "I haven't done anything too serious. Yet."

" You do realize who Casey is don't you sir?"

"Why yes. Yes I do."

"May I ask you something sir?"

"You just did, Olivia."

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Casey screams as this man throws her into a cage made for a dog.

"Shut-up bitch." He yells.

"Please, can you at least tell me your last name? I told you mine." Olivia begs.

"Fine. Michael, Michael Wilson." And the line went dead.

"Shit!" Olivia yells into her Cell phone. She dials Elliot's cell. It is now 1:30 a.m

"Mmmm Stabler." Elliot moans.

"El, its me." Olivia says. " We have a big problem"


	2. Talking With Elliot

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters. I do own the kidnapper.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Ingz, Psalm57, CharmedSVU16, ShadyLady666, and Onetreefan! Btw, Shady Lady.. Casey is the ADA, Casey Novak from the show.

Ok back to the story…

Last Time:

"El, Its me." Olivia says, "We have a Big Problem."

"Well what is it Olivia? Do you realize what time it is?" Elliot says sleepily.

"Yes, and I am very sorry to be calling you at 1:30 a.m."

"Well, well get on with it!"

"Okay, okay. Casey's been Kidnapped."

"Olivia? Are you joking?"

"No"

"Well what happened?"

"Casey called me at like 1:00 am. And she says: Livvy. I- I-I needs your help. I-I-I- was, I was r-r-r-r… and then some fruitcake man comes on the phone. And he's like who is this and I was like who are you? And I told him my name and he said that his name was Michael… Michael ugh! His last name started with a "W"… and he said that he hasn't done anything to Casey, yet" Olivia blurts out to her long time Partner.

"Liv, Casey never calls you Livvy?"

" I know, and that's when I became worried for her."

"You said that this guy's name was Michael? Right?" Elliot says thinking over the last few solo cases he did because his partner was on vacation.

"Yes, I said his name was Michael"

"OMG! Olivia. That's the Manhattan Murderer."

"Who's that?"

"He rapes and kills women who have red hair and are in good paying positions in their jobs. He gives them 2 days after he rapes the victim"

"Oh my! So that's what Casey was trying to tell me!"Liv says

"Olivia. I'll be over in half an hour.. Just" Elliot yawns, "Just, let me get in the shower to wake up."

"Okay. Ill go get some coffee, and some breakfast. What do you want?"

"uhh ill just have some cereal, what kind do you have?"

"I have, um, Fruit Loops and cherrios." Liv says.

"ok, Ill see you in a half an hour."

Olivia puts her cell phone on the counter and makes some coffee.

This is what is happening with Casey..

"No! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" a scared ADA screams

"Don't worry baby, I wont hurt you too much." Michael says, " I want you to take off all of your clothes and lay down on the mattress over in that corner."

"No. I WONT DO THAT" Casey argues

"What did you say?" Michael says taking out a crowbar from a box; he walks over to the cage that Casey is in. "Huh? WHAT DID YOU SAY BITH?"

"I said NO. I WONT DO THAT." Casey says confidently.

Michael opens the cage, and drags the young red-headed ADA to the ground and whips out the crowbar and whacks Casey on the front of her head (not causing death)

"How'd you like that? Huh!" Michael says ripping off her clothes. And he drags her over to the mattress and rapes her again, for the second time. He gets a piece of paper out and writes Casey a note:  
_"I'll be back in a few hours or so. SO DON'T DO ANYHTING STUPID, OR ELSE"_

Back to Elliot and Olivia

Elliot groggily gets up at out of bed and hops into the shower. "Gosh I hope she's okay." He gets out of the shower and gets dressed and heads over to Olivia's apartment. When he gets up there he rings the buzzer to Liv's apartment. No one answered.

"It's me Liv, It's Elliot." Liv hears the message and buzzes him in.

Elliot walks up to the door and knocks.

"Olivia, its me Elliot, open up please!" Olivia unlocks the door and collapses onto the couch

"It's open El. Come in, and lock it behind you."

"Wow Liv. You look like crap."

"Yeah, I feel like crap too." Liv yawns

"How 'bout you go and hop into bed and sleep for a little and ill call cragen and tell him that we'll be late."

"Okay, thanks El."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Olivia climbs back into bed, and Elliot sets his alarm on his phone for 6:00. And Elliot calls Cragen.

"who the hell in the right mind would call at 2:30 am!" Cragen yells and picks up his cell phone and answers it. "Cragen"

"Captain, its me Elliot, We have a very big problem."

A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a long one and not much of a cliffhanger, but hey! I posted a chapter! And I had this ch. Up on 8/09/06 and I edited it on 8/10/06 and re-posted it.


End file.
